December Angels
by Elysia Angel
Summary: 5 Gundam Pilots and a baby, sounds like a disaster waiting to happen right? Well add a government scandal and a military cover up and you get something even more interesting.


A/N 

Hey this is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it. Majority of the story is told during flashback so I hope that you guys can keep up with it- it shouldn't be too complicated at all ;) Anyway enjoy the show and tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer**: Pfft. I wish Gundam Wing was mine…then maybe I wouldn't be so broke.

Prologue 

A.C. 207

There was a knock at the door as Quatre Winner was packing away the last of the things from his office. The guards gave him 20 minutes to gather his remaining affects.

"Yes, come in." He said with a long sigh while continuing to pack. The door slowly opened to reveal Iria Winner, one of his many sisters.

"I was coming to check on your progress in here." She said with a small smile. He looked up slowly and gave a weak grin.

"I'm holding up." He sighed again. "There are a lot of memories here…" Quatre looked around the room sadly. Sure enough he could practically picture every accomplishment he made there. Now all that was changing; slipping away into darkness.

"Hey, brother?" She said in a small voice. "I know that you did the right thing…a-and I'm sure father would be proud of you too."

He tried to cheer up for her. "Yeah, I know you're right…but there still had to have been more. More that we could have done for her, to protect her"

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. You loved her that should've been enough." She walked over and patted his back. "As much as we would have liked it to have been…she wasn't a normal child or human for that matter. "

"I know that Iria, but neither are we." A small tear rolled down his cheek.

Quatre picked up the last object on his desk, which was a small pink picture frame, and looked longingly at the photo. Slowly he turned the frame over and removed the backing to hold the picture. Written on the back was a name and date.

'Azriel Winner

Age 5

A.C. 205'

He turned the picture to the front revealing a small child with a bright smile, wavy brown hair, big azure eyes, and freckles. She was surrounded by a sea of Gundam pilots, who all had some sort of smile at that rare occasion- well most of them anyway. They all looked happy; content with life. He continued to stare at it till his sister's voice snapped him back to reality again.

"Hey look! Snow."

The 27 yr old Quatre stood looking out of his now former office window watching the snow fall. It fell gentle flurries, clinging onto the windows; chilling the air a bit. "She would have loved to have seen this." He whispered.

Suddenly a faint vision of a little girl ran across the across the room giggling_. 'WOW! look at the snow! Do you know what they are?'_ She asked. A vision of Quatre walked up behind her.

'_Well you said it yourself, it's snow'_ he smiled.

'_No way, these are angels falling to the Earth. They're coming to protect us_..._ from the bad men….'_ The two figures smiled at each other before fading away, but that's all it was, a memory.

There was another knock at the door this time it was his driver. "Sorry to interrupt sir but security has informed me that you are to vacate the premises now before they file suit."

Quatre gathered the last of his things before giving the room one more look over. He tried to think of how things would have been if she was there, if Azriel were still alive. She'd probably tell him that hope was like flowers- though it dies it grows back stronger. At this very moment he couldn't see any hope for him at all as headed to await his fate. He felt nothing could protect them now.

Elsewhere the four remaining pilots looked to the falling snow remembering the angel that tried to protect them all, protect the world from the dangers they could not see. They looked down at the small head stone that read:

'Her name was Azriel Winner. Child in body, pure in spirit.

Created A.C. 200-

Born A.C.205

A miracle can never dieIt can only be born again'

**A/N:**

So tell me what you think. Was it any good! I would really like to here some feedback on this one before I really get started! Thanks!

Elysia


End file.
